


Odd's Are Against Us

by 410CheshireCatSmile014



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Drug Use, Homophobic Language, Implied/Referenced Underage Relationship(s), Language, M/M, Twincest, Vandalism, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-08-29 14:36:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8493670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/410CheshireCatSmile014/pseuds/410CheshireCatSmile014
Summary: Bill Kaulitz is a sixteen year old boy that moves from state to state with his mom, who works as a social worker. When her next assignment takes her to Las Vegas, pulling Bill, once again, away from his friends and forced to make new ones while his mother works her newest case, helping Seventeen year old Thomas Trumper get off the streets and into assisted housing and back into school to save him from going to jail. Simone has her work cut out for her, but could Bill be the answer Tom needs to get off the streets, and get better?





	1. Another Place, Another House

"Bill... Bill, are you listening? I'm talking to you!" Simone Kaulitz screamed, a single mom of one very unhappy teenage boy. She couldn't relate, not really, because she had grown up in the same town she was born in, played with the same friends that she grew up and went to school with, never moved from state to state, no, not like it was now.  
"What?" Bill huffed, yanking out an ear bud from his ear. He glared at his mom as she drove through the desert, he hated this, he hated how they had to keep moving. Las Vegas? What the hell was in Las Vegas? It was a place for adults to gamble and get trashed, for them to waste their money, there was virtually nothing to do for anyone under the age of twenty one, let alone anything fun to do for a teenager.  
"Honey, I know you're upset, but I promise you, we are going to have a lot of fun. Who wouldn't want to go to Las Vegas?" Simone said in a cheery voice.  
"Yeah, maybe cause you're old enough to get into the casino's and gamble."  
"No sweet heart, we are not going to gamble. I'm sure you are going to make lots of friends."  
"I hate this mom, there's like, no water here, I not going to be able to go to the beach anymore, unless you can magically make an ocean appear, I doubt I'm going to enjoy this." Bill spat, before he shoved his hear bud in and turning the volume up on his iPhone. Simone sighed, and continued to drive. 

XXXX

Tom sat back in the torn leather couch in one of the many abandon houses his friends usually holed themselves up in. Exhaling the smoke from his cigarette, he listened to his friends talk about nothing and everything. He tried to ignore the growling in his stomach, there was nothing much he could do about it right now. It was getting dark soon, though, and that meant that he'd be able to go out and make a few bucks, selling some drugs. Then he could eat, he'd try to make enough to bring back food for everyone. Some night's were good, and some not good enough. One thing was for sure, he had friends and he had this place, and right now everything was just fine.

XXXX

Bill slammed the car door shut, and slung his backpack over his shoulder. Staring at the house he'd call home for the next year before he had to up and move again. He knew he shouldn't complain, at least his mother worked, and some of the places they lived weren't so bad. He had made lots of friends, but he always had to say goodbye, nothing was ever permanent in his life. The only constant was his mother, and sometimes she just never understood.  
The house was a simple one story stucco home. The yard was small, covered in rock landscape with shrubs bordering the pathway. It was simple and low maintenance, which would do just fine for the Kaulitz family of two. The house was painted a light brown color on the outside, and Bill turned his nose up at the plainness of it all. "I'm sure it's a lot better on the inside." Simone said, with a nod, as she made her way up the short walk way leading to the front door.  
Upon entry, you entered right into the living room. The first three feet by the door was tiled, then the rest was carpeted in an ugly beige color. The walls were plain white, and once again Bill turned his nose up at the plainness of it. The house was a basic three bedroom two bathroom home. The kitchen was an eat in kitchen. The bedroom's were down the hall. The master to one side of the house, and the spare rooms on the other. That was about the only thing Bill was thankful for, he needed some privacy after all.  
I'm taking the last room. Bill said, though it was just a tad small then the second bedroom, he wanted to be as far away from his mother as possible.  
"No, sweetheart, you take the second room, it's bigger, I don't need that much office space." Simone waved her hand in the air, but Bill ignored her and continued down the hall past the second bedroom, and into the smaller third bedroom. There was a small walk in closet, and a big window overlooking the boring front yard.  
"The movers will be here in a few hours." Simone said, leaning up against the door frame. "Why don't we go get some pizza, I'll even get you ice cream after."  
"I'm not hungry." Bill said, pulling out his sleeping bag for the night.  
"Well, we can order Chinese, and tomorrow we can go get our nails done." Simone waited, facing the opposite direction of her son, knowing she had him now.  
Bill looked over his broken chipped nails, and groaned, "Fine. But just so you know, you are paying."  
Simone smiled, and nodded. This was going to be a long year for the both of them, but that was alright. She knew she was doing the right thing, plus Bill was getting to see different places, and that was good enough for her.


	2. First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simone get's her first assignment.  
> Bill has problems at school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for everyone reading this story. Hope you all enjoy it. :)

CHAPTER TWO

Simone smiled as she walked into the building of her newest assignment, every state, and every city was different, but they all had one goal, and that was to help the kids of the street, and the kids who were abused or abandon or neglected find a safe place to sleep at night, to make sure they had a place to do their homework, and stay out of trouble, not to mention getting the counseling they needed, so there was always someone on staff for the kids to talk to. There was also support groups, and every Friday night there was a group therapy session.  
Simone was stationed from Los Angles to Las Vegas. It wasn't far, their previous assignment took them from Florida to California, and that had been hard enough on Bill, at least they could still go back to California maybe once a month for the weekend.   
"Can I help you?" Asked a voice, snapping Simone out of her motherly thoughts. She had almost forgotten where she was and what she was doing.   
"I'm Simone Kaulitz, I'm looking for David Jost please."  
"Have a seat, and I'll let Mr. Jost know you are here." The young woman with dyed black hair and red plump lips said, before picking up the phone, and dialing in a few numbers, "Mr. Jost, I have a Mrs. Kaulitz here to see you... yes, sir."   
"Right this way Mrs. Kaulitz."   
Upon entering the surprisingly bright office, Mrs. Kaulitz was introduced to Mr. David Jost, a middle aged man who dressed more like a teenager then a business man. Eyeing Mr. Jost before Simone introduced herself, "Sorry, spaced out a bit."   
"You're probably wondering a little about me, and why you were called here?"  
"I'm David Jost, as you already know, I've been running this place for the past fifteen years, and have a good run, until recently."  
"Why just recently?"  
"I have a hard case."  
"Aren't they all hard cases?"  
"This one seems to be beyond help."  
"No one is beyond help." Simone said with a lift of her eyebrow and a slight tilt of her head, as if she dared Mr. Jost to say more.   
"That is exactly why you are here. You see, I try to appeal to the kids these days, learn their lingo, try to act cool, dress in the popular teenage fashion, they see that, and they can trust, they have a friend to turn to." Mr. Jost paused, and stood up, wandering around his wide office, before turning to one of the four big windows situated in his office. "Until you have that one kid that just seems out of reach, unresponsive, set in their destructive ways." David picked up a folder, sliding it across his mahogany desk, and right into Simone's soft slim hands. "What's this?"   
"He's you're project now. I'm hoping, since no one here can reach him, and you seem to be extremely good with kids, you can get him to trust you, help him out. No one here can, and he's running out of time. He's seventeen, he will be eighteen in three months, and when that happens, the police will pick him up, and he will be in the system, and out of ours.   
Simone opened the file, paper clipped to the folder was a picture of a teenage boy with long dreads, covered by a hat, his lip was pierced, and his brown eyes beamed mischievously. His clothes were several sizes too big, but it seemed to fit him. She came to the first page which explained his name, Thomas Kaulitz, age: 17, Sex: Male, Hair: dirty blond, Eyes: Brown; etc. Simone glanced through the next few pages until she came to his rap sheet: Vandalism, theft, assault, gang related activity, arson.  
Simone took in a breath, and closed the file.   
"I have never seen arson on a child's rap sheet before, Mr. Jost, I'm not sure if this is exactly a safe case."  
"He set fire in an abandon house last winter in the fire place using sticks and trash he found, however he never checked the to make sure the flue was open or not. He and a few of his friends, who are also part of the program managed to make it out of the house as it started to smoke up, it didn't take long for the house to go up in flames."  
"Unintentional, but still dangerous. I'm going to take this home with me, tomorrow I'll stop by again, see if anyone comes by that knows his where about's."  
"That'll be fine. Thank you again Mrs. Kaulitz, welcome to the team."  
"Don't thank me yet. I haven't changed anyone's lives yet. You can thank me after." Simone said, with a soft smile, before standing up, and walking out of the office.

XXXX

The lunch bell had finally rung, Bill sighed with relief, not only was he hungry, and knew he had his favorite pasta dish waiting for him in his locker. He never saw why people spent money on buying nasty cafeteria food when they had food at their house. Collecting his books and tucking them into the crook of his arm, he made his way to his locker, he held his head high, but kept his face and eyes covered with his hair as he made his way down the hallway. He made a short stop at his locker, exchanging his books for his lunch, and made his way outside. Though he was as pale as death, he loved being outside, sitting under a tree, soaking up the sun, and reading a book. The grassy area was partially empty, except for a few kids here and there, Bill tucked himself under a shaded tree, with his microwaved pasta,with extra cheese, and slowly ate his food, while he balanced a book on his knee's and tuned out the world. 

XXXX

Tom snuck through the gates of the school, starving, his senses picked up the sent of food from the cafeteria. He made his way to the large room that was also used for gym, concerts and plays, and school meetings.   
"Tom, don't you think we should just like, maybe... go find somewhere else to eat? We are gonna get caught, and we are gonna get in trouble."  
"Georg, I'm hungry, so we are just gonna get some food, and then we will sneak outside and eat real quick, and when the bell rings again, we will leave. Simple as that."  
"But..."  
"Shut up Georg, if you don't want to eat then you go. I'm getting food." Tom snapped at his friend, and walked faster into the gym / lunch room.   
There wasn't much left, and so he picked up a slice of pizza that was covered in grease, and a can of soda, which he pocketed. Before anyone could see him, Tom made his way outside and over to the grassy area. He would stay until the bell rang, he reminded himself. It was the only thing that wouldn't look too suspicious. He could easily get lost the the rush of the kids heading back to their classes, and no one would see him slip through the gates. He had to stay, but there was someone under his tree. It was the shadiest tree, and he had fought for that area, it was the reason why no one dared to go near it. Feeling anger rise deep in his chest, he marched his way over to his area, ready to defend it with a fight.  
Tom stared down at the head full of black hair, and long black skinny jeans, encased around long skinny legs. Tom had to swallow down the lump in his throat, and cleared his voice. "Ahem!"   
The kid looked up, and Tom stumbled back a step or two. He stared into piercing brown eyes, and looked over the pale features of the girl? staring back him. "You're in my spot. This is my tree, everyone knows not to sit here, or else."  
He watched the girl, or at least he thought it was a girl, wipe her mouth with a napkin, before looking back up at him.  
"I didn't see a name anywhere, and there is no reservations."  
Tom's mouth fell open, though the voice was high pitched and soft, the person he spoke to was clearly a male. "I was trying not to be rude, cause you look like a bitch, but now I know better, so if you don't move for gay ass out of here, I'm going to mark that pretty face so bad."  
The boy didn't respond, instead, he picked his book back up, blocking the dread headed boy standing above him, and continued to read.  
"Did you not just hear me, bitch?" Tom said, yanking the book out of the black haired boys hands, and tossing it over to Georg, who was standing behind him.   
This time the boy stood up, reaching over to take his book back without words, but Tom pulled him back, pressing him up against the tree. "This is my territory, don't you ever sit here again." Tom said, holding the boys face in a firm grip. Tom cocked his arm back, pushed it forward, punching the boy in the face.   
Tom let go, smiling, as he watched the boy fall to his knee's a gasping cry escaping his plump lips. "Fag!" Tom spat, before walking away. Georg followed, dropping the book next to the slumped over teen.


	3. Apologies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom get's into trouble  
> Bill and Simone have a heart to heart moment

"Bill, honey, dinner is ready." Simone called out to her son.  
"I'm not hungry." Bill yelled back. He wouldn't dare show his face, he couldn't. He couldn't show his mom how weak and pathetic he really was. The boy at school really did more than just hurt him physically. The name calling had cut Bill to the core. He was indeed gay, but he had yet to tell anyone that, including his mom. She was always too busy for that kind of stuff, plus he didn't want to disappoint her.   
A tear slid down his cheek, and he let it fall onto his pillow, followed by another, then another, and eventually several more. When he was tired of crying, he wiped harshly at his eyes, then hissed, forgetting the bruise that formed there earlier in the day.   
Sighing, Bill, let his eyes slip shut, and fell into a restless dream.

 

XXXX

 

Simone sighed, she had made a decent dinner for the first time in months, and now Bill didn't even want to come down to share it with her. Maybe he was just tired from the first day at school, maybe he had too much homework. The thoughts ran endlessly through her mind, as she sat alone in her dinning room picking restlessly at her food.   
Simone also thought about the constant moving, and the new jobs she faced, along with the new schools Bill had to go to every year. Maybe it was all taking a toll on him, maybe this could truly be it, maybe they could settle down.   
She wanted to reassure her son that everything would be alright. She wanted to hold him in her arms like she used to when he was little, and he would come running into her room in the middle of the night, running from the monsters in his dreams, she would wrap her arms around his tiny body, tuck his head under her chin, and sing to him until he fell asleep in her bed, wrapped in her arms. She missed those days, when everything between them was an open book. Bill would tell her everything, good and bad. Now, he seemed so closed off, Bill never spoke to her anymore, and she hated that. She never wanted to be the mother who didn't know anything about their child. She wanted to know everything Bill had to share with her, and that was impossible when there where days he couldn't even look her in the face.   
Frustrated and upset, Simone pushed herself away from the table, and made her way down the hallway towards her sons bedroom. She knocked quietly, "Bill? Are you awake?..." No answer, she sighed again, and pushed the door open gently. Her son's sleeping form was curled up on the bed facing the opposite side of her. She stood there for a moment and just watched him sleep, then finally made her way over to him, running her fingers through the back of his long black hair. She let her head rest on his upper back, right between his shoulder blades, and she let out a tear of her own. "Oh Billy, I wish I could give you the world. I wish I could give you everything you ever wanted. I wish I could tell you everything would be okay, and maybe... maybe it will. Maybe we can settle down, and maybe we could go back to the way it used to be."  
"Mom." Bill choked out.   
"Bill, I am so sorry that you couldn't grow up normally. You had no fatherly figure around, and all the moving. I just want you to be happy, and I know you're not happy, but I am going to make it up to you, I swear. After this job, we can settle down somewhere, where ever you want..."  
"Mom." Bill interrupted, still facing the opposite direction, not wanting his mother to see his face. "It's not that I don't like moving, okay, I don't like moving, but I know you do your best for me. I like that it's just you and me, but sometimes I feel like this isn't enough. I love you, and I love seeing different places."  
"You've been so distant, Billy, and all I want to do is make it better."  
"I don't want to disappoint you."  
"Oh honey, you'd never do that. I am so proud of the person you've become. You are strong, and independent, and you are a free spirit, but you are still grounded. You are such a good person, I couldn't ever be disappointed in you."  
"I'm gay, mom." Bill gasped out, he felt like he had a huge weight of his shoulders, it was like saying it freed him from that weight, and now he didn't have to pretend anymore.  
Simone let out a sound, something between a sigh and a giggle, which caused Bill to turn around.  
"Mom?"  
"Oh Bill. My sweet Billy, I already knew that." Simone said with a soft smile on her face.  
"How?" Bill asked, looking up and his mother with a puzzled face.  
"A mother always knows." Was all Simone replied.

XXXX

The alarm sounded, warning off any intruder, but that didn't stop Tom. The noise was loud, and he knew he had exactly three minutes to get in and get out and away from the store before the cops showed up. That was a risk he was willing to take. He was starving, and all he wanted was some food and a drink, and some cigarettes if he could help it. Jumping over the counter, Tom, scanned over the packages of cigarettes, until he found the ones he liked. His extra large pockets were filled with candy and potato chips, and two cans of soda.   
Jumping back over the counter, and landing on his feet, Tom made a run for it. He could already hear the sirens getting closer, and decided to head down the back alleyway. From there he could turn off onto one of the main roads, sixth street all the way down to the abandon wear house he stayed with his friends.  
The plan was working so far. He was almost half through the long alleyway, until a cop car skidded into place blocking his entrance, Tom smiled, he still had a way out... or so he thought, until another cop car skidded into position in front of him.   
"Fucking damn it!" Tom screamed into the night sky.  
"Get on your knee's, and put your hands in the air." The police demanded. All Tom could do was listen, so he dropped to his knee's, and slowly raised his hands in the air. The next few minutes seemed to fly by really fast. The next thing Tom knew was he was leaning face first on the hood of the police car, he was being pat down. One of the cops was pulling the stolen items from his pocket, and endlessly searching his baggy clothes for anything else.   
"How old are you, son?" One of the officers asked.  
"17."  
"What is you're name?"  
"Tom Trumper."   
"As in Thomas?"  
"That's me." Tom hissed. He was well known to the police. He was a juvenile with lots of problems, including the law.   
"Mitch, look him up in the database, and get a hold of his caseworker, let them know he can be picked up at the station."  
"You got it boss."

XXXX

It was around one in the morning, when Simone's phone rang. Tiredly, she reached for the annoying device waking her from her dreamless dream. "Hello?" She asked, her voice riddled in sleep.  
"Mrs. Kaulitz, this is officer Mitch Duncan, with the North Las Vegas Police Department. I'm calling to let you know we have a Thomas Trumper in our custody, and need you to come pick him up."  
"Thank you, I'll be there as soon as I can." Simone said before hanging up the phone.


	4. Midnight Police Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simone get's a very interesting call from the police in the middle of the night.

CHAPTER FOUR

"Thomas Trumper." A short chubby officer called, "Follow me."   
Tom stood up and followed the officer out of the small cold white office, and out into the long narrow white brick walled hallway. He was tired, and hungry, and didn't want to deal with this right now. All he wanted to do was go back to the warehouse with his friends and be able to lay down and go to sleep.   
Tom didn't realize the officer had stopped walking, and was actually talking to someone, and Tom actually ended up walking right into the plump officers back, which ended up with Tom falling down and landing on his ass.   
"Get up boy." The officer said, yanking Tom up onto his feet.   
"You must be Thomas." Simone said, stepping forward.  
"It's Tom."   
"Tom, I'm Simone..."  
"So?"   
"I'm your new case manager."  
"That's great. Can I go now?"  
"No, Tom. You are coming with me." Simone said, before turning back to the officer, and shaking his hand, "Thank you so much for your help. I will take Tom from here."  
Simone turned to leave, only taking a few steps before turning back around, "Let's go Tom."  
Tom didn't bother to ask questions. He was too tired for that, so he followed Simone out of the police station, and into the hot night air. Simone led the way to her car, where she unlocked it, and opened up the passenger door.   
Tom glared at Simone for a minute, "Why should I get in the car with you? I don't even know you."  
"Because I am your caseworker, and it's in the middle of the night, and you are a minor. Get in, I'm taking you home."  
Tom continued to glare at Simone, but got in the car anyway. Sliding down in the seat so his knee's were pressing up against the dash board.   
Simone got into the drivers seat, and instantly started up the car, and blasting the cool air.  
After a few minutes of driving, Tom perked up looking around, and not recognizing his surroundings. "Hey, hey lady, this isn't the way home. Where are you taking me?" Tom started to panic a little.  
"First of all, my name is not lady, it's Simone. Second, I said we were going home, as in my home. It's in the middle of the night, and I am too tired to be running around town driving you where ever you want to go, so we are going to my house, you are going to go take a shower, I will fix you some dinner, and then we will go to bed, and we will discuss the rest in the morning."  
"Why?"  
"Why what?"  
"Why are you doing this?"  
"You are almost officially an adult, and so far no one has been able to turn you around, that's why I am here. Do you know what is going to happen to you when you turn eighteen? If you keep on this road, you will end up in prison for the rest of your life, and there isn't going to be anyone to bail you out. So you are either going to accept my help and turn yourself around, or you are going to keep on this self destructive path you are on, and end up in jail, the choice is yours." Simone said, pulling into the driveway of her house, "Welcome home." With that, Simone got out, and headed for the front door.   
Tom sat in the car for a moment, mouth agape, his scrambled brain was trying to make sense of it all. Was this woman really offering up her house. Did she even know what he was capable of? Guess not.   
By the time Tom got out of the car, and followed Simone's footsteps up the driveway and up to the front door, Simone had already gone inside the house. Tom paused for a moment, feeling awkward. It had been so long since he last stepped foot inside an actual house. One that was furnished and lived in, sure he and his friends had broken into several houses, but they were either abandon, or in Foreclosure.   
The first thing Tom noticed about the house was that it was clean, despite living in the dirt filled dust bowl they lived in. The house smelled of cinnamon, and Tom found himself savoring the scent.   
"Take your shoes off by the door." Simone suddenly said, Tom jumped, then sighed, realizing it was okay to be there, and he wasn't in trouble. He didn't have to run.  
"Keep quiet, my son is sleeping. He's had a long day, and I don't want to disturb him."   
Tom could only nod, and after taking off his shoes, followed Simone. She led him down the hallway, and to the guest room, which was set up as a partial office. There was a day bed in the corner, with a night table next to it. The room was simple, but functional.  
"You will sleep here tonight." Simone said. "But you should take a shower first. I'll lay out some of Bill's pajamas. I'll wash your clothes in the morning."  
Tom nodded again. He couldn't remember the last time he showered, he knew he smelled, he was itchy, and could feel the dirt caked on his body. His clothes were tattered, but it was his, it was all he had, so he couldn't complain. He bit his lip, and played with his lip ring, feeling incredible awkward and uncomfortable. No one had ever treated him this nice, and he wasn't sure how to react to it.   
"I'll make you some food, it'll be ready by the time you come out."  
Simone started to walk away, but Tom grabbed her wrist, "Wait."   
Simone turned around, her soft mother like features drew taut, her guard was up, Tom could tell, and he instantly retraced his hand from her wrist. "Sorry. I... um... just wanted to say... thank you"  
Simone's features softened, and a smile spread ac cross her face. "Your welcome Tom. Now, go get cleaned up."


	5. Opening Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a short filler chapter. Tom opens up to Simone.

CHAPTER FIVE

 

Tom couldn't remember falling asleep. He couldn't remember where he was, nor could he remember how he got there. His head was fuzzy with sleep, something that hadn't happened in a long time. He had learned to live on little to no sleep. That was how it had to be for him, living on the streets, he had to be aware of what was going on at all times, he couldn't let his guard down.   
The water ran over his body for the first time in weeks. Tom moaned, his head lifted, and the water ran down his face. He washed himself, and took his time, savoring every second of it. It wasn't until the water turned cold, and even then, Tom hesitated to turn the water off. Then, reluctantly, Tom stepped out of the shower, wrapping the big fuzzy white towel around his skinny body. He could smell pancakes, and his stomach roared with hunger. He scrambled with the clothes that were laid out for him. They were tighter then what he was used to, but they would have to do for now.   
Tom walked into the hallway, and into the living room, and finally into the kitchen. There was a stack of pancakes ready for him, just as Simone had promised. There was butter and syrup next to the big heap of pancakes, and Tom could feel his mouth water.  
"Well sit down, and help yourself, the pancakes aren't going to eat themselves." Simone said with a smile. That was one thing Tom noticed about the woman already, she seemed to enjoy doing things for others, and she did it with a genuine smile on her face.   
Tom's body seemed almost robotic, the way he sat down, and buttered his pancakes, then poured a massive amount of syrup over them. Then like a wild animal, dug into the heap of sugary sweetness.   
Simone poured a glass of ice water, and slid it across the table, Tom caught it in his hand, and guzzled the whole cup down in one shot.  
"Want some more?" Simone asked.  
All Tom could do was nod bashfully, but Simone didn't mind.  
"When was the last time you had anything to eat or drink?"  
"Yesterday, at school. It was lunch."  
"And before that?"   
Tom put his fork down, and stared down at his plate with furrowed eyebrows.   
"Tom, are you alright? Do you feel sick?" Simone asked, concern etched over her delicate features.  
"N no, I'm... I'm trying to think." Tom answered, "I don't remember. It's been a while. Usually we can find scraps of food here and there, and who ever finds it, is the lucky one who gets to eat it."   
"What do you mean, we?"  
"My family."  
"You're, what? Mom? Dad? Siblings?"  
"No, were aren't blood related, but we take care of each other. They are the first real family I've had in a long time."  
"Kids, your age?"   
"Yeah, some are younger, some are older. We all watch out for each other."   
There was a pause, "Are you still hungry?"  
"No. I am tired though. My stomach hasn't been this full since... since, I don't know when."  
Simone smiled happily, "I'm glad. Get some rest, and we will talk in the morning."   
Tom watched as Simone disappeared into her room. His head was swirling with so many thoughts, he didn't know how to decipher any of it. As he laid down on the couch and let his eyes slip shut, he found himself in a comfortable dream for the first time in a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all soooooo much for reading, let me know how you all like it and I'll update as soon as I can.


End file.
